Integrated optical systems, such as optical bus architectures and ultra-stable nano RF local oscillators are composed of fundamental device structures requiring improved integrated optical gain materials. In the past, InGaAlAs/InGaAs laser structure have been over looked as laser materials because as the TM and TE absorption is roughly equal and while it demonstrates exceptional gain for photons absorbed through the TE mode, the gain through TM absorption is zero. While in traditional configurations, this would be detrimental in the formation of lasers and amplifiers having a standard geometry, in a highly confined optical environment in which the TE can be selectively guided this becomes a significant advantage.